gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster
The GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster is a Mobile Suit from the After War era. It appears in the After War Gundam X anime. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster was one of the Gundam-type mobile suits developed by the United Nations Earth Forces during the 7th Space War, and is equipped with the same Flash System as the GX-9900 Gundam X and the GT-9600 Gundam Leopard. This allows the Newtype pilot of the Gundam Airmaster to control the FW-9800 GW-Bit units. The suit also has another unique system called the "Trans System", which allows it to transform into a fighter jet-like form known as 'Fighter Mode'. The Gundam Airmaster was lightly armed compared to the other two Gundams, its armaments consisted mainly of a pair of head Vulcans usable only in MS Mode, a pair of nose Vulcans in the Fighter Mode's nose unit, a pair of handheld buster rifles, and optional shoulder missiles. Due to the suit's transform ability, the Gundam Airmaster has superior aerial combat capability, out performing other mobile suits of the time while in the sky. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan ;*Nose Vulcan ;*Buster Rifle ;*Shoulder Missile Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash System ;*Trans System History An unknown number of Gundam Airmasters survived the end of the 7th Space War and fell into use by various groups, eventually finding their way into the hands of pilots like Witz Sou and Linn. Witz Sou acquired his Gundam Airmaster from the leader of a Vulture group that was impressed with his piloting abilities. Witz used the Gundam Airmaster in order to earn money for his family, eventually joining the crew of the Freeden in exchange for them protecting his large amount of gold. The Gundam Airmaster becomes a permanent member of the Freeden's mobile suit compliment however as Witz decides to stay with the Freeden and its crew. The Gundam Airmaster was later badly damaged during a battle with the New United Nations Earth's newly developed mobile armor, the NRMA-006 Gadeels. It was then overhauled with the resources of the People's Republic of Estard and Kid Salsamille into the GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst. Linn, a crew member of the Mirage has her own Gundam Airmaster, which she used to aide Rick Aller in his mobile suit training, as well as defend the Mirage. It was during her defense of the Mirage against Kai in his GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor that her Gundam Airmaster was damaged and given up for sale. Gallery Gw-9800-fighter.jpg|Fighter Mode top view Gw-9800-ma-mode2.jpg|Fighter Mode bottom view Gw-9800-head.jpg|Head unit Gw-9800-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Gw-9800-busterrifle.jpg|Buster Rifle airmaster-F7d2AVv.png|Introduction airmaster-mdhKneC.png|Aiming airmaster-mrFkAR3.png airmaster-PCIavdI.png airmaster-wzgL7dI.jpg|Surrounded by flames airmaster-kt3a3H9.png|Ready to fire airmaster-XBRFcbV.jpg|Fighter Mode with briefcase of Witz's gold airmaster-9FbJYMz.jpg|Attacked by Gundam Virsago Gundam Combat 13.jpeg|Gundam Airmaster (Underwater Type) as featured in Gundam Combat Gunpla OldGundamAirmaster.jpg|1/144 Original GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster (1996): box art Hguc184.jpg|1/144 HGAW GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster (2014): box art 1-100_HG_GW-9800.jpg|1/100 HGGX GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster (1996): box art SDGG-46-GundamAirmaster.jpg|SDGG GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster (2000): box art 2000.jpg|Promotion for 1/144 HGAW GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster: prototype sample Notes and Trivia * Gundam Airmaster's V-fin bears a resemblance to part of the helmet worn by Char Aznable in the original Mobile Suit Gundam. References TRIAL PRODUCTION 01.jpg External links *GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster on Wikipedia *GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster on MAHQ ja:GW-9800 ガンダムエアマスター